Taking a break
by whatthefuckTrevor
Summary: ONESHOT: Bart Simpson and Greta Wolfcastle take a break from studying and end up facing a problem


I own nothing.

Summary: Bart and Greta .

Bart 17, Greta 17, Terri and Sherri 17, Nelson 18, Martin 17.

[Jebediah High]

The sun shined over Jebediah High, that was a boarding school for all Springfield's teenagers and to everybody's surprise had gotten a VERY good reputation, students between 13 and 19 years old were trying to cool themselves down in the hot afternoon sun.

Some student had gone to the pool while others had simply gone inside to watch TV and drink ice tea, a few were trying to make ice cream in the public kitchen, everybody was trying to stay cool... except 2 students.

In the third apartment block Bart Simpson and Greta Wolfcastle had met in her room to study but the temperature had been killing them and they had eventually decided to take a brake, a long one.

The brake had started with a few kisses and relaxing but now Greta was lying on her bed with her legs spread wide and her arms around Bart's neck as he pushed himself inside her over and over as he had been doing for the last few minutes.

They were soaked in sweat as she moaned into his ear while he sucked on her neck.

Greta felt his left hand running slowly up and down her side as he used his other hand to squeeze her ass, smacking it once in a while.

They had been to a party a 5 weeks earlier and had woken up naked in the boathouse, they didn't remember how they had ended up there but knew they had been together according to some pictures and short films on her cell phone, and the reason why they didn't remember was because Nelson had mixed a bottle sherry into the punch.

They had been acting awkwardly for weeks after that, the other students had noticed it too and rumors had started spreading about them, until a few days ago they had tried to ignore them until Bart had had enough and asked her on a date to shut the mouth on the others and things had turned out better than they had imagined and now they were doing it again after that night in the boathouse.

(A little background story)

The only reason they were making out in her room and not been caught by her father was simple.

When they were 12 Homer and his friends had gotten drunk and got into a fight at a concert where nearly all of Springfield's teenagers had been partying, the fight had evolved to an insane level (and later known as the teenage rampage) and as a result the mayor had arranged so that all students from 7th grade and up should be attending a school (as soon ha got on built) outside the city, but because of a typing error the school had been built 60 miles from Springfield, when that had been published they were already half done with the construction near Richmond and the mayor had been forced to have apartment blocks built around it (and having to raise the taxes 32% for 7 months (didn't get a single vote at the next election), every apartment was 50 square meters (3 x bedrooms=10, TV room/small kitchen=20),but now many other schools like Jebediah High were being built around USA.

Bart and Greta had been in 7th grade in Springfield for 2 weeks when they had to move to Jebediah High, the first few weeks had been rough on everybody but they had eventually moved on, they had to live 3 students in each apartment, Bart's roommates were Nelson Muntz and Martin Prince while Greta's were Sherri and Terri Mackleberry.

(End of background story)

Bart moved his left hand up to her breast and began to squeeze it slightly and ran his thumb around the nipple as when he felt Greta's walls tightening around his dick and began to move faster, earning gasps from Greta who folded her legs around him.

She nearly screamed as he smacked her ass hard but he quickly silenced her with a kiss, he didn't want anybody to hear her and come disturb them.

Greta kissed back and felt his hand move from her hip and in between her legs where he started massaging her clit slowly.

Bart could feel her shiver as he began to rub her clit and stuck his tongue into her mouth.

The covers that had been on the bed had been thrown onto the floor because of the hot weather, so if anybody walked in they would get a shock (and maybe a black eye) seeing the 2 naked teenagers in the middle of their lovemaking.

The bed started creaking a little as Bart slammed into her harder with each thrust and nearly made her scream.

"Ba-ar-art", stuttered Greta before she cried out as she felt Bart cum and followed seconds later and then collapsed on the bed, both breathing hard as Bart ran some fingers through her blond hair.

"You… are… AMAZING", said Bart between breaths and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You too", giggled Greta.

They stayed like that for about 15 minutes, just enjoying each other's presence before Bart pulled out and took off the condom and wrapped it in some tissue.

"Wow", muttered Greta surprised.

"What?", asked Bart before he saw the wet outline of where they had been lying not long ago.

"I'll need to change sheet", said Greta and got off the bed and walked towards her dresser.

Bart stayed on the bed and simply enjoyed the view of her body, she was damn hot in his mind, she wasn't too skinny or fat, her blond hair went down to her shoulder plates and had small curls in the ends, her breasts were B-cup but they were 15 years old after all, her butt had the perfect size for her body (unlike Samantha Stankey's horse ass), and he knew she had shaved herself between the legs since he had noticed the morning in the boathouse that she had a small hair line and today they were gone, but he didn't really mind.

"Maybe we should get dressed", said Bart and got off the bed.

"Hmm… maybe… unless you wanna take another round", said Greta and put a fresh sheet on top of the dresser and turned towards him with a smug.

Bart looked at her for a short moment before he grinned and went over to her.

"Why not", whispered Bart and to her surprise picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed and lay her down on it.

Greta prepared for him to enter her when she remembered he didn't have a condom on.

"BART WAIT!", cried Greta and rose a little but felt and saw him begin to lick and kiss above her pussy.

"What… don't want to try this?", asked Bart and tickled her sides.

"What I meant is that your not wearing condom right now", said Greta blushing madly.

"Don't worry, my dad advised me to have a few in my wallet just in case", said Bart.

"Oh… well… Terri and Sherri can be home anytime now so lets just do it quick… we can have another round tonight", said Greta.

"Alright", said Bart and quickly gave her 3 licks across her pussy before looking for his wallet.

"Hey!", exclaimed Greta between laughs at his action and the feeling.

"I'm giving you a full tour of that one day", said Bart as he took out a new condom from his wallet.

"Fine, just not today", said Greta giggling a little in embarrassment at the thought.

Bart put on the condom and quickly began their second round.

After a few minutes they heard the apartment door be unlocked and footsteps.

"Greta! The cafeteria menu is fish soup tonight so we are ordering pizza, what do you want?", called Terri from the TV/dinner room.

"I'll come in a moment!", called Greta as Bart biting her neck softly.

"Are you ok? You sound weird", said Terri.

"Never been better!", called Greta before gasping as Bart hit her g-spot.

"Guess that you liked that one", whispered Bart teasingly and pulled her up so she was sitting on his laps with her legs folded her legs around him.

""You're in for it now!", said Greta and kissed him as she started jumping him furiously.

'AY CARAMBA!', thought Bart surprised by Greta's sudden energy but hugged her tightly and kissed back as she moved her arms around his shoulders.

The bed started creaking again but they didn't notice anything and kept going for a few minutes.

"Greta what are you doi… GASP", said Terri opening the door and froze when she saw the 2 love makers.

Bart and Greta looked towards the door where Terri was standing tomato red in the face.

"SORRY!", yelped Terri before shutting the door quickly.

"Oh great, now everybody will know tomorrow", groaned Greta embarrassed.

"Unless we can get her to stay quiet about it", said Bart and lay her down on her back.

"We are talking about the head journalists here, and if Terri know it Sherri probably knows it soon, including the teachers", muttered Greta.

"Actually… there is no rule that forbids students from having sex, there is nothing they can punish us for because we haven't broken any rules AND they said themselves when we started having sex Ed that it is normal for teenagers to 'explore' that stuff", said Bart after thinking a moment.

"So what you are saying is that if they try to punish us we can just send it full force back into their faces", said Greta after a moment.

"Yeah! But don't you think that there is any way to get them to hold it to themselves?", asked Bart and pulled himself out of her and lay down beside her.

"I don't know… if we had just been more quiet ourselves then she wouldn't have…",said Greta as an idea struck her.

"I know what we do to keep them quiet", said Greta as a grin spread across her face.

"Really! What", asked Bart.

"Simple, if they tell on us they will have to listen to us whenever we do 'it'", said Greta sat up and faced Bart.

"Hmm… I like that plan", said Bart sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"But… first we has to give them an example of what they will have to listen to", said Greta and lay back down spreading her legs for him with a smug smile.

"I like that plan even more", said Bart and went to 'work'.

[15 minutes later in the TV room]

Bart and Greta walked out of Greta's room and into the kitchen/TV room where the twins were sitting in the couch, Greta had put on her blue bathrobe while Bart was wearing his normal clothes.

"Can you two fuck any LOUDER?", asked Terri who was still red as a tomato.

"Sure, but you wont have to hear it unless you keep our 'breaks' for yourselves", said Greta as Bart sat down in a chair and Greta sat down on his lap.

"What do you mean with that?", asked Sherri annoyed.

"Simple! You don't tell anybody about what has just happened and we will stay quiet doing our breaks", said Bart.

"We can bye earplugs", said Sherri.

"You would still know when we are doing it", said Greta.

"The teachers can expel you both!", said Terri.

"There's no rules against sex and they say that it is normal for people our age to do that stuff", said Bart.

"Yeah right!",exclaimed the twins.

"Check the book if you don't believe us", said Greta and pointed towards the school's rulebook that at the moment was used to stabilize the fridge.

The twins stared at each other and at Bart and Greta for a moment.

"Fine! As long you go screw each other somewhere _else_ tonight, we are having a Twilight marathon later", said Terri.

"Fine with me I can probably sneak Greta into my room without the guys knowing", said Bart and kissed his girlfriend's temple.

"Whatever! As long you stay quiet we wont tell anyone", said Sherri.

"Ok, I'll get showered and dressed and meet you at Safin's Pizza", said Greta and kissed Bart before getting up and heading for the shower rooms in the basement.

"See you later babe", said Bart and exit the apartment block and headed for the one he lived in.

Something that just came my mind, hope you enjoyed.

I will write a long fanfiction about Homer and his starting the 'teenage rampage' to Bart and Lisa's time at Jebediah High until Bart's graduation.

Will change a little with the apartments.


End file.
